newlegacyincfandomcom-20200214-history
NL Submission Championship
The nL Submission Championship '''is a championship belt that was created by newLegacyInc and is currently defended on the newLEGACYinc Instagram Page. The inaugural championship match was between Homer Simpson and Magneto in Episode 6 of nL Youtube Series UMAD. History In Episode 6 on the newLEGACYinc Youtube Series UMAD, the first ever '''Submission Championship Match took place in a TLC Match featuring Homer Simpson and Magneto. Homer took home the gold, therefore becoming the first-ever Submission Champion. Then, somehow, newLEGACY member Fifty Foot Blake captured the championship and renamed the title to the nL Submission Championship. The circumstances of how Blake ended up with possession of the title, however, is currently unknown. On February 11, 2015, Fifty Foot Blake''' approached '''Mae Young at the bar one night after having a few too many and attempted to get all up in that. MMMMM FRISKAY. She took offense to this advance and slapped Blake right across the face and proceeding to smash his face against a pool table, which she later jackhammered him through for the three count. Therefore, becoming the first ever nL submission Champion. It wasn't long before Mae Young was defending the championship and she did so against Bubba Ray Dudley, who powerbombed her straight off of the entrance ramp and into a table for the three count. Bubba Ray's first defense was against the Olympic Gold Medalist Kurt Angle. The two fought in a Backstage Brawl to end all Backstage Brawls (except for all Backstage Brawls that follow it). Despite the fact that Kurt Angle fell through the roof of a cage when slamming Bubba Ray, Angle showed the heart of a Champion when he kept in the fight and pinned Bubba following an Angle Slam. On February 12, 2015, Angle was set to defend his championship against''' DDP.' This was the first nL Submission Championship Match that was decided in-ring. It was all over when Angle ran up the ladder propped up on the turnbuckle, crashing into the table dropped up behind it. DDP covered the Olympic Hero to become the nL Submission Champion. On Valentines Day, DDP defended the title in a Backstage Brawl where his opponent '''Vince Russo' dominated. Russo hit Page with Corkscrew Plancha, a 450 Splash to the testicles and a devastating drop toe hold before getting the victory via pinfall. Mr. Russo's Championship Reign did not last long, however, because after winning the championship Russo relinquished his title. Therefore, making the nL Submission Championship VACANT for the first time in it's existence. On the 15th of February, the fate of the nL Submission Championship was revealed when John Cena declared himself the new champion after announce, "THE CHAMP IS HERE!" and posing with the title belt! However, the championship was once again vacated when Mr. McMahon came out to the ring to announce that it was his duty to reveal that John Cena was no longer nL Submission Champion. However, in a match for the Vacated nL Submission Championship, John Cena defeated Rey Mysterio '''with the Attitude Adjustment to become the first ever two-time nL Submission Champion. Cena's reign was not safe. When he was talking down the street, rapping about how bad of a man he is, '''Batista ambushed the champion from the top of a newspaper stand! He covered him for the three count and rode off with a wheelie on his scooter. The next day, Batista's first defense against Brock Lesnar took place on top of a card table (this was the first time that the nL Submission Championship had been defended on top of a card table). Lesnar took the victory after hitting the Animal with a Shooting Star Press. On the 20th of February, David Otunga pulled off a massive upset against Lesnar, defeating him with the Bloodline to become the new champion. Lesnar tired to attack the new champ after the match, but Otunga dodged him, sending Lesnar out of the ring. Shortly afterwards, Stephanie McMahon fired Otunga, both as a lawyer and as champion, before giving both positions to herself, bringing the title into the custody of The Authority. A day later Stephanie payed for her actions at the hands of The Undertaker, who put her through a large, steel floor panel, and then chokeslammed her into the depths of the ocean, becoming the new champion in the process. After 30 days without a title match due to nobody being man enough to challenge for it after what happened to Stephanie, The Undertaker would be challenged for the title by former champion Brock Lesnar, who made quick work of the deadman with, according to Michael Cole, three F5s (with only the third being recorded) to win the Submission Championship for the second time. Shortly afterwards, Lesnar went on to Wrestlemania to defend the title against Roman Reigns. Reigns went on to look really strong, destroying Lesnar in just over a minute to win the title via the strongest F5 of all time. Reigns' first challenge as champion would soon fine him, as he would soon be challenged by nL Viewer. Following a back and forth matchup, nL Viewer hit Reigns with a Steiner Screwdriver to secure the win and the title. However, nL Viewer's reign would not last long as UFC's CM Punk would make an impromptue challenge for the belt, which was accepted and immediately started. CM Punk made quick work of nL Viewer becoming the new Submission Champion. CM Punk's next bout would be in his new home, the octagon, as he took on famed women's fighter, Ronda Rousey. Ronda proceeded to beat the piss out of Punk, kicking him until he could no longer fight, thus becoming the new champion. Rousey would lose the championship in the octagon the very next day, as she was defeated by Cat Zingano via a first round knockout punch. Later that day, Cat would be assaulted backstage by Mario, who dragon suplexed her and pinned her to win the title. Mario's own reign would come to an end a day later at the hands of his own brother, Luigi, who took the championship in a sword fight, and in what could be described as a passing of the torch. Soon after, Luigi would face the challenge of Little Mac. Fighting on a platform floating through space, Luigi seemed to have the match in the bag, gaining a severe damage advantage over Mac. However Mac, being the underdog that he is, came back from this and delivered one ultimate punch that sent Luigi flying out from the gravitational pull of the platform and into the cold beauty of space, giving Little Mac the title. The next day Little Mac would face his greatest opponent, Mike Tyson. Despite all of his heart and resiliancy, Little Mac was destroyed by Tyson in just 26 seconds in the first round, making Tyson the new champion. An unprecedented announcement was made soon after as a Submission Championship match was announced in advance for the first time, with the match being champion Mike Tyson defending against Stone Cold Steve Austin. In a match that lasted longer than any other title match since the title returned mid February, the two took each other on in a bloody battle, each hitting their finish on one another. In the end, Stone Cold would hit Tyson with a Stunner and pinned him for the three count, becoming the new champion. Austin celebrated his win by gambling. He ended up being talked into gambling his title in a game of Texas Hold 'em against Chavo Guerrero. Much to everyone surprise, Chavo won the hand and the title. Days later, Chavo would be challenged by Mr. Perfect, who stole and destroyed the Submission Championship belt. Chavo accepted the match, which took place later that day. In a shocking twist, Chavo would actually retain the title against Perfect, hitting him with a briefcase, a frog splash, and a perfect plex, before actually finishing the match with, of all things, a submission. This made Chavo the first man to not only retain the title, but to win a title match via submission. Chavo's next challenge would be Kane. Despite all the odds seemingly being against him, Chavo managed to hit Kane with a brainbuster followed by a backdrop to pick up the three count and retain his title. The title would go absent for close to five years as Chavo vanished into the night. At some point by January 2020, Fifty Foot Blake would regain the title, whether or not it was from Chavo being unclear. Blake would take the title on a journey to connect with his friend, Slip Slippington. This meeting, however, would turn sour as Slip turned heel by stealing Blake's cat, forcing Blake to trade his prized championship for his beloved feline friend. Championship Reigns The following are the list of nL Submission Champions in Chronological Order. Category:Titles